trains_and_locomotivesfandomcom-20200213-history
EMD GP40P-2
Bio The''' EMD (Electro Motive Division)' '''GP40P-2 '''is a type of four-axle, 16-cylinder, 3,000hp diesel locomotive built in 1974 specially for the Southern Pacific (SP) railroad for use on their San Francisco Bay Area commuter trains (now operated by CalTrain). '''Only three were built', and are still in service today; two with Union Pacific (UP), one with the Indiana Harbor Belt (IHB). It is a rare specialty passenger variant of the original GP40-2. All three units are now in freight service with Indiana Harbor Belt (IHB #4010) and Union Pacific (#1373 and #1375). History Although externally similar to the original GP40P owned by the Central Railroad of New Jersey (CNJ) built in 1968, the GP40P-2 was the upgraded "Dash 2" variant of said preceding model: having improved modular electronics among other updated specs, also equipped with long-range dynamic brakes, reduced fuel and water capacities, and cab air conditioning. Fitted with an AR10A6-D14 alternator, D77B traction motors, a turbocharged 16-645E3 prime-mover, and a steam generator: the GP40P-2 served the Bay Area's c ommuter trains with reliability and quality-assured service until the Southern Pacific discontinued their services to the area by 1987 upon the consolidation of CalTrain. They began as SP #3197-3199, and were renumbered 7600-7602 prior to their acqusition following the UP-SP merger in 1996. Upon the end of the SP's commuter services, they were regulated to freight service alongside other former passenger units like their subsequent SDP45 cousins (when they were first renumbered), and served in general revenue service until the mid-1990's when they were finally assigned to yard and local duties; which is where they remain as of today (notably UP #1373 and #1375). IHB #4010 is currently used in general revenue service alongside the road's other units. Specifications To accomodate the use of a steam generator, the GP40P-2 was built on a longer frame and lengthened long-hood to store one. Hence, explains the otherwise broad appearance of the locomotive in contrast to an original GP40-2. Trivia/Facts UP #1375 has been stationed in various yards throughout southwestern Texas, Arizona, New Mexico, and California, while UP #1373 has been stationed throughout Nebraska, Colorado, Oklahoma, and is often seen in Arkansas and parts of northern and southeastern Texas. Indiana Harbor Belt (IHB) #4010 was the former bicentennial unit (SP #3197). The unit has since had it's rear generator compartment removed and replaced when it was acquired and repainted into the IHB's scheme, but still retains its longer, distinct long-hood. The GP40P-2's now-empty steam generator compartments are often used to store engine parts and various other equipment, for their steam generators were removed years prior to the SP merger in 1996. The GP40P-2 is one of the only other flared radiator-equipped models built by EMD (besides the SD45, GP40X, and etc.), for its distinct radiators were meant to accomodate emissions and cooling standards and demands at the time of its debut and original operation. One particular unit: SP #3197, was painted in a bicentennial scheme commemorating or celebrating the United States' bicentennial (200th) anniversary upon the nation's establishment on July 4th, 1776. Gallery SP Bi-centennial GP40P-2.jpg|SP #3197: one of the bicentennial units leading a commuter train with an SDP45 out of San Jose, CA in 1979. CNJ GP40P.jpg|A CNJ GP40P running long-hood forward (LHF). CNJ GP40P and GP7.jpg|A CNJ (Central Railroad of New Jersey) GP40P leading a GP7 in the 1970's. All of the GP40P units previously owned by the CNJ have since been rebuilt into GP40PH and GP40PH-2's and are now in service with NJT (New Jersey Transit). UP GP40P-2.jpg|UP #1373. EMD GP40P-2.jpg|UP #1375 prior to its full repaint. IHB #4010.jpg|IHB #4010. SP Bicentennial Units.jpg|All three of the SP bicentennial unirs leading a manifest train through the Mojave Desert in California. SP 7601 GP40P-2.jpg|SP #7601. Sources http://espee.railfan.net/spgp40p-2.html http://www.amazon.com/Locomotives-Modern-Diesel-Electric-Reference/dp/1554078962 Category:EMD locomotives Category:EMD 645 Series Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Rare locomotives Category:SP locomotives Category:Four-axled Diesel locomotives Category:Specialty Locomotives Category:Passenger Locomotives